justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau Police Department
The Panau Police Department is an organization in Just Cause 2. Who they are They are the official police of the nation of Panau. Do they really exist? This is a subect of some controversy. Facts: *They can never be seen in the game. *All the duties of the police are done by the Panau Military. *Right after the mission "Casino Bust", the Panau Broadcasting Company makes this statement: "This is Radio Panau, the voice of truth! So listen to it – today! The president Panay administration issued orders to shut down the international gambling establishment Panau Falls Casino. In the frecade that followed, the Panau Military was forced to interwing as dangerous foreign criminal elements, took their native customs to the soil of Panau and attacked '''Police officials' with Machine Guns and explosives. A lone gunman, with ties to famous criminal organisations all over the world, is said to have caused considerable damage before escaping with one of the foreigners due to deportation. The police have issued a warning to the public close to the Panau Falls Casino, as well as an ancouragement to report any suspicious activity in the area''". *One of the loading images shows the Panau police. One theory is that Just Cause 2 was originally suppose to have a separate police department (just like the San Esperito Police Department in Just Cause (1)), but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. Vehicles *Two of the pictures that the game shows while loading show the police SUVs. The SUV appears to be similar to the MV Quartermaster, but much more aerodynamic. It could also be compaired to a 4 door version of the Huerta Mesa, but with a different front bumper and a winch. **One of them shows a panauan policeman standing in front of a large police SUV. **The other one shows Rico (who's riding a motorcycle) being chased by two police SUVs. The motorcycle resembles the Hamaya GSY650, but the exhaust pipes are different and there's no emergency vehicle ligths. *The Vaultier vehicle manufacturing company is known from San Esperito as the company that manufactures the most common vehicles for the San Esperito Police Department. The only vehicle in Just Cause 2 to have been made by that company is the Vaultier Patrolman, a civilian pick-up. As if the name wouldn't be odd enough, that car has a siren instead of the horn. *The civilian pick-up Chevalier Express HT has a roof hatch that's clearly shaped and located to have a turret for a Mounted Gun. Ths may have been one of the intended Panau police cars. Weapons The loading image that shows the Panau police shows a policeman holding an AK-47. There is no such weapon in the game. The closest equivalent is the Assault Rifle. Trivia *There are two loading images that show a man in uniform holding an AK-47. In one he is standing in front of a Propaganda trailer and in the other rarer one, he is standing in front of a police SUV. Both are to be uploaded by anyone as soon as possible. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Articles without Images